


Brothers

by katieuplate



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieuplate/pseuds/katieuplate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Jeremy Renner livejournal used to run pic-fic Fridays.  This was a submission of mine.</p></blockquote>





	Brothers

"Clint, you're not supposed to jump off buildings."  
"Why not Brandt?" came the voice from the hospital bed, "I was following my teammate."  
Brandt sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Which one? The juiced up green one, the super soldier, the one who wears the metal suit or the genetically enhanced Russian super spy?"  
Clint sighed through the oxygen tube.  "Cap needed me."  
"Captain America needed you to follow him as he jumped off a building? To do what exactly? Catch him?" Brandt glared at his brother.  
"What? You've never done something stupid for a teammate?"  
"I've never jumped off a building."  
"No, but you hung out a window a hundred stories up to catch Ethan."  
"Fuck. I never should have told you that story."  
Clint laughed, then coughed, his bandaged hand going to his ribs. "No, no, you shouldn't have. Don't make me laugh. My ribs hurt."  
"Serves you right for breaking them. Next time let Cap land under you instead of the other way around."  
"Nah," grinned Clint, " that'd be the smart thing to do."  
"And our family never does the smart thing, do we?"  
Clint sighed as the painkillers kicked in and he started to drift off. "No, we don't."  
"No, we don't."

**Author's Note:**

> The Jeremy Renner livejournal used to run pic-fic Fridays. This was a submission of mine.


End file.
